


Who is the ultimate big bad?

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arguments, Battle, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Gen, Humor, Parody, curbstomp battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: MCU Thanos and Arrowverse Anti-Monitor argue about who was the best big bad of their respective Universes. But there can only be one winner. Read to find out.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Who is the ultimate big bad?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Just a hilarious idea I had for a long time and decided to finally do it. Hope all enjoy.

Earth-38

Mobius aka Anti-Monitor looked around at the Earth, content that he would destroy it, just like he had destroyed many Earths in the Multiverse using his unmatchable power.

Then a blue portal opened in front of him and out walked Thanos, wearing the Infinity Gauntlet as he faced the Anti-Monitor.

"Even with the Gauntlet, you are no match for me, Thanos of Titan", Anti-Monitor boasted. "I can destroy the Multiverse. All you can do is kill half of the population. That's all you could do?"

"The hardest of choices require the strongest of wills", Thanos replied. "I may have killed half of the population, but you forget, the proper Multiverse hasn't been confirmed to exist in the MCU yet, and that will be done in Phase 4. Compared to whatever has happened in the MCU so far, what I did was on a whole new level."

"Then that makes all of your level below mine", Anti-Monitor laughed. "I can destroy the Multiverse. No one else in either of our Universes can claim to do that."

"Wrong", Thanos said. "Mercury Labs built a magnetar that could do what you did by having Barry and Zoom run on it just like that."

And with that, he snapped his fingers as all life on Earth-38 turned to dust. No one was left.

"The people on this Earth are so weak and pathetic that killing them didn't even damage my Gauntlet", Thanos said.

Anti-Monitor was angered by the reminder of Zoom's magnetar and also the fact that Thanos had killed everyone on Earth-38 so now they wouldn't experience the fear of being destroyed by him.

"You came back as a villain even though you were already killed", Anti-Monitor said. "That is so stupid."

"An argument made by pathetic Arrowverse fanatics to make it look like the pathetic Crisis on Infinite Earths crossover was better than Avengers: Endgame", Thanos taunted him. "You forget, it was a different version of me who returned, and how it happened makes perfect sense. Your return, on the other hand, doesn't, and invalidates Oliver's sacrifice. It's like if Stark snapped his fingers and died and five minutes later, me and my army were still alive. Also, your return had a stupid explanation, and anyone who tries to explain it is a total idiot."

"I can destroy Universes! You can't!" Anti-Monitor roared. "You're nothing!"

"No, I'm a survivor", Thanos said. "And I do not believe the Multiverse should be destroyed, only its population should be halved so that they do not waste their resources. Of course counting out this Universe, as everyone who lived here was pathetic. You were just a generic villain whose goal was to destroy. I was given motivations and turned into someone who is a hero in his own eyes, which made me loved and compelling."

Anti-Monitor glared as Thanos said. "You could not live with your own failure. Where did that bring you? Back into the last episode of the stupid crossover to show your ugly face and cheap suit again."

"THAT'S IT!" Anti-Monitor screamed as he prepared to destroy Thanos with an anti-matter wave.

"And one more thing", Thanos said as he raised his Gauntlet and snapped his fingers. Next moment, Anti-Monitor was shrinking for all eternity.

"You were defeated in the most pathetic way imaginable, which is understandable considering how pathetic you are", Thanos said as he turned around and opened a portal.

"You should have gone for the head", he said as he walked into the portal and it closed.

**Author's Note:**

> People on all forums think CW Anti-Monitor can beat MCU Thanos because he destroyed the Multiverse while Thanos only killed half of all life and it burnt his arm.
> 
> But they forget that Anti-Monitor was beaten by being shrunk for all eternity, which Thanos can do to him with the Gauntlet. HA!
> 
> Also, Zoom's magnetar could do what Anti-Monitor did, so guy's final goal wasn't even unique within the Arrowverse, unlike Thanos' goal in IW.
> 
> So we can conclude that while COIE tried to make it look Multiversal, it was utter trash (except Part 4 and Brandon Routh), and pretty much a cheap Infinity War/Endgame.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
